MaryEllen
by Elsa-Ranger
Summary: ObiWan was sent on his first solo mission, but life does not always go the way you want it to.! please review so i know people are actually reading this,


It was only going to be a routine mission no one was suspost to get hurt, no one was to die

It was only going to be a routine mission no one was suspost to get hurt, no one was to die. In a perfect world that would have been true but not this time. Obi-Wan was now 18 and sent on his first Solo mission without his Master Qui-Gon Gin. He was going to bring back a small Jedi Candidate for the Temple. If he succeeded in this he was to begin his trails in order to get the rank of master, and take an apprentice of his own.

Obi-Wan had been gone several days without messaging his Master or anyone for that matter and the council was getting worried. They tired to contact the little girl's parents to see if Obi-Wan had arrived but they were not answering, something was very wrong.

Qui-Gon decided to go looking for his Padawan, Bant and her Master Tahl followed along with him. All three of the Jedi arrived on the planet within a few hours of leaving the temple. They traveled to the near by village where Obi-Wan was going to pick up the small four year old girl named Mary-Ellen.

When they arrived it was not a site to be taken lightly, the tops of houses were still burning, there were dead bodies all around. People were killed in an unspeakable manor, not just the men, but the women and children were brutally murdered.

The Jedi raced to Mary-Ellen's house only to find her parents and brother murdered as well. Obi-Wan and the girl were no where in sight.

"Who could have done this," Bant asked in a quite voice, she had never seen such a massacre in all her years of being a Jedi.

"Not _who_ Padawan, but _what_ did this, only monsters could have done what has been done here."

"Where's Obi-Wan and Mary-Ellen, what if their," Bant trailed off not wanting to think about what could have happened to them.

()

Obi-Wan and Mary-Ellen were frantically running through the woods trying to escape the demon that was perusing them. The small child was crying in his arms as he ran, she was so small and full of fear. She had just seen her friends and family killed in the most horrible ways possible and no child nor human should have seen that.

Obi-Wan burst into a clearing with no way out, only a waterfall with sharp rocks below was their only way of escape. The demon was closing in fast and there was no way Obi-Wan was going to die here all alone in the woods, his Master would never find him. And this child did not deserve to die so young; she hadn't even lived yet, never even given a chance to be a Jedi or a child.

He had no choice he had to jump to risk death, Jedi were not afraid of Death, but this child was. This child had not known what death really was till only a few moments ago, she learned very quickly.

"Obi-Wan I don't wanna die like my ma and pa and all those people, I'm scared," the small voice raised up from Obi-Wan shirt where he had placed her to keep her safe from harm.

"Hush now little one, it's going to be ok, I promised to protect you and I will, I won't let this _thing_ hurt you, ok,"

"Ok I trust you." Mary-Ellen said with a smile on her face as she looked up at the man who was going to save her.

Trust, it was a very strong word, Obi-Wan had promised the child that he would not let the Monster hurt her. He made it that way because he knew that the chances of survival were slipping away.

The demon came bursting out of the trees heading straight for them, Mary-Ellen screamed and Obi-Wan turned to save the child from the _monster, as he had promised_.

(-)

Qui-Gon could sense that Obi-Wan was in grave danger, he tried to reach him with the force but there was too much interference blocking his path. Bant started to run towards the woods, the two Jedi followed trusting Bant to find her best friend.

Bant ran and ran as fast a she could, in her head she could see Obi-Wan's determined face, and the face of the child. They were in danger but yet Bant could sense something else. Calm, Obi-Wan and the child were calm like nothing was happening to them, it was a strange feeling.

Bant could see free flowing water ahead she knew they were there, they had too be. As she slowed she got this sick feeling in her stomach like she could not go on, like their was a barrier stopping her from going over to the waters edge

"Nothing wrong Obi-Wan's not dead, he can't be, theirs still so much I need to say to him, or go to him or just be close to him. It can't be true I won't let it," Bant whispered to no one but the air, as she stepped out to the bank right before the water and than she …

_Gasped_.

"Don't be afraid little one, everything is going to be ok, and I'm going to save you from all your pain. You may never be a Jedi, or grow up, love or hate anyone, never even get a chance to live. But it will be ok, it will all be over soon," Obi-Wan said quietly into the child's ear. It was as if time had stopped, it was only the two of them suspended in mid-air, about to fall to their certain death. But yet they were not afraid, the child did not cry or make a sound. Her tiny body wrapped around her savoir, she had found peace and understanding and what happened next she was going to be ready.

Time was like nothing to them anymore, it was like everything had faded away into nothingness. "I'm not scared anymore I promise, but you'll never leave me right, you'll follow me where ever I go," her tiny voice squeaked out.

"Hush I'm not going to leave you, will do this together everything will be ok," Obi-Wan said in a calming manor. As time came back to reality Obi-Wan gripped onto the child and hugged her softly as they fell into the rocky water below, but neither were afraid.

Bant knelt beside Obi-Wan, she turned him slightly to find the child wrapped around his neck. Surprised to see that both them had small but content smiles on their faces, like they were at peace. By this time Qui-Gon and Tahl had come, Qui-Gon fell to his knees with a sorrowful look on his face. Tahl put her hand on her Padawan's shoulder but said nothing.

Qui-Gon Tahl and Bant all just stared at the site before them, not one wanting to touch the peaceful bodies.

"Do you think they went in pain," Bant asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"No, Bant I don't believe they were, look at them, they felt no pain."

"Thanks Qui-Gon, we should get them out of here."

"Yes we should," Tahl agreed.

They took the two bodies back to the temple, and both Obi-Wan and the Jedi child were to be were buried as Jedi should be. There was a burial for the great Obi-Wan and than one for the small child whose life was cut too short. She got the same burial she would have got if she had grown up as a Jedi; it was a great honor if her parents were still alive they would have been so proud.

Bant could no longer hold in her tears and she burst out crying, not just for Obi-Wan but for all the people who had to lose their lives, live was so cruel and unfair. Children should have the right to grow-up and achieve what they are destined for, not die before they have a chance. But if that child had to die than Obi-Wan was the right person to go with her on her journey to the next world where she would never feel afraid again.

"Obi-Wan thank you, for being with me."

"No problem Mary-Ellen, I am glade to be with you."

Obi-Wan held the child tight and with his mind he calmed all her fears and brought her into the next world with him. Where she could find peace and understanding in what had happened. He would miss his friends and his most of all his Master but he knew that they would understand that he could not leave this child to face death alone. So with that they fell, Obi-Wan and Mary-Ellen was dead before they even hit the rocks. The Force as the Jedi called it brought them into the light where they found eternal life.

Good bye Obi-Wan, good bye Mary-Ellen, well miss you but we knew you had to go, it may not have been your time, but we know you have found peace. We will see you both soon.

With that Bant closed her speech and walked away, not looking back at what had been.

_The end, short but sweet, it's my first death fic so don't kill me if you don't like it, thanks. (Happy face)_

_So as it turned out Obi-Wan did save the little girl from the monster but at the cost of losing both their lives. But even if Obi-Wan had tried to fight the demon they would have been killed in horrible ways so I think I picked the better of the two. _

Also don't forget to review !!1

(-) Kristine


End file.
